AK Productions
AK Productions is the name Dave's friend KP has adopted to put as a trademark on his movies. AK Productions primarily produces short movies, and occasionally, a show. Their most well-known work is their Assassin Thirteen series. This series has been a mild success and is known about by a few. Relation to Easysites Multimedia Easysites has tried to collaborate with AK Production, but contact was terminated when AK declined to take part in an upcoming project. History AK Productions first began in 2008, with it's first film, "Pirate Movie". This short film starred... and was about... Recent Projects The camaraderie of AK Productions has several projects planned. The following is a rough list of such projects. Assassin Thirteen Assassin Thirteen This is the first AK production filmed on Dave's Flip Camera. After KP called everyone together to create a "gangster" movie, they planned and filmed what is now the first installment to an entire Assassin Thirteen series. At the first scene, businessman David Wovchko approaches an office building, and proceeds up stairs to his office. After settling his suitcase, he goes to take off his hat when he is called over an intercom device. He moves to another room, to find he has been relieved of his job, (due to a decrease in the United States' economy.) After facing a great wave of depression, he is approached by a wealthy Englishman who is willing to give him a job. The Englishman goes to explain what David's job entitles, which is to "take care of" people who have failed to pay the Englishman back for money he has loaned to them. Dave accepts, and he is given his first task. After traveling to a nearby supermarket, David attends to his business. He hides the bodies, and returns to the Englishman's office. After assuring the Englishman the deed has been done, Dave is offered to choose his next victim (after revealing a personal secret about himself.) He chooses his boss, Mr. Owen Anderson, whom he believes betrayed him: cheated him of a job which he well deserved. After finding his decision fitting, David goes into a long, evil laugh. After the Englishman brings Dave back to sanity, he assures Dave that all of his expenses would be paid for. Dave then tracks his boss in Georgia. He finds his boss alone, and sees his time to strike. He makes his move, takes care of his boss' body, and returns to Pittsburgh from Timbuktu. Dave enters his boss' office, and says that both of his victims have been terminated. The Englishman shows approval. He speaks to David: "Very good! I've taught you everything you need to know to be an assassin. Except, the most important rule." Dave asks, "And, what is that?" The man replies, "Don't trust '''anyone'!"'' After his reply, the man swings his cane at David, which he dodges from. Dave releases his knife, and the two get into a short-lived fight scene. After a few moments, David manages to pin his new boss to the mattress in his office. He grabs the man's throat, and after several seconds, his boss' pulse goes flat. Dave releases his hold of the body, and he runs out of the scene. After a transition to a black screen, a chair is shown from the back. Then is heard, "We need ya to take care of somebody, Boss." Then, the chair rotates to reveal David, who gives a short chuckle. 48 Hours Legends Never Die Assassins Reloaded Assassins Reloaded is to be a full length film continuing the Assassin Thirteen series. This movie sequels episode three, Legends Never Die. This project is in the making, nearly 15 minutes completed. According to KP: Ok... Lets get started... This is KP.. The One and Only (Well... Kinda) But all I have to say is that A.K. Productions is the founder of many ingenious ideas and movies..